


Burnt Out

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Team Scruff And Stuff [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aspergers, Autism, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Gavin gets over stressed at work and Geoff sends Jack to comfort him as a test. When it's not enough, they all three cuddle on a beanbag pile until he's calm again.





	Burnt Out

Gavin, did you get your schedule? Gavin, did you edit that video yet? Gavin, don't you want to eat lunch? Gavin, did you film that GTA video we need for Friday?

All day. Questions, words, words, words. Too many. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't pale, stop saying that, he's not grouchy, of course he's speaking in the videos, he's even laughing for show, why can't they see?!

He threw his headphones off and stood up. He nearly knocked his chair over as he stumbled off. He went to the next building over. He couldn't stand anyone right now.

He was just going to mindlessly walk when he saw the beanbag chairs. The huge pile of beanbag chairs. Just sitting there, no one in sight, no noise. He walked over and crawled to the center, curling into a ball.

It wasn't enough. In the silence he could hear everyone's voices, everyone nagging and telling him what to do. His breath quickened and he curled himself tighter. He felt the tears spring to his eyes. As soon as the sobs wracked his body, a voice broke through.

"Gavin?"

"What?!" He screamed.

There was no noise for a moment, save for his weeping, and then the beanbags crunched. He didn't want to open his eyes. His brain couldn't tell the voice from every other persons voice. It could be Burnie he was crying in front of. That thought only made it worse.

"Gavin, Geoff told me to follow you. He's still in that video, he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Who are you?" Gavin mumbled, hiding his face.

"It's me... it's Jack? Are you ok? You didn't have another stroke did you?" Jack asked, chuckling a bit. Gavin growled and covered his ears. Of course he would make fun of him.

He was crying harder now, and his chest was heaving for air. He wasn't sure when it happened but he was hyperventilation and whining. Then hands were grabbing him, and he knew he was making noise, and someone was shushing him, and next thing he knew he was curled in someone's lap.

"Jack." Gavin whined.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. Calm down, deep breaths." Jack said.

Gavin tried to do what he said, but there were still too many voices in his head. He unwrapped himself to cling to Jack, and Jack rubbed his back and shushed him. Soon enough he felt the noises all start to disappear. His head was getting clearer. He started to cry in relief when a new voice broke through.

"Alright buddy, hey, you want to come here?"

It was Geoff. Gavin reached out blindly, eyes to thick with tears, and found Geoff had sat down beside him. He hugged him, and Geoff held him as he cried, shushing him just like Jack had. Jack was still there, whispering something along the lines of "it's ok" over and over, but he couldn't comprehend right now. All his energy was put into calming down.

"Jack?"

"I sent him over, it's ok." Geoff said. Gavin remembered Jack saying something like that.

"Geoff."

"Yeah, that's me. I'm here bud. Just relax." Geoff said.

"It's... gonna be ok. What happened?" Jack asked.

"Just a little anxiety, right Gav? Nothing to worry about." Geoff said. Gavin smiled a bit. Geoff was trying to make it not a big deal. He was thankful for that.

"Right. I'm fine." Gavin said shakily, sniffling and looking over at Jack. He leaned away from Geoff, and experimentally tucked himself against Jack.

"Ok, this- this works." Jack said. Geoff smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Gavin settled. He started nodding his head up and down, and Geoff just shook his head.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked.

"Stinking." Geoff said.

"Beard is scratchy. Feels nice on my forehead." Gavin said. No point denying it now. Jack just nodded.

"Alright. Isn't stimming what autistic kids do?" Jack asked. Gavin stopped moving. He huffed and went back to Geoff.

"Aw, hey. You're- you're not a kid. You're not autistic-"

"Yes I am! You just didn't have to bloody know that!" Gavin snapped. Geoff rubbed his back.

"Hey, come back over here. I don't mind, ok?" Jack said. Gavin thought for a moment, then looked up at Geoff.

"Is he telling a fib?"

"No, he means it. We both do." Geoff said. He looked at Jack before looking back down at Gavin and pecking him on the forehead. Gavin was so surprised that he didn't say anything as Geoff rolled him back to Jack.

"You bloody kissed me."

"Yeah. Jack kissed me." Geoff said. Gavin gaped.

"When did that happen?" Gavin asked.

"Like two weeks ago. We've been... kissing." Geoff said. Gavin cringed.

"You both have beards, thats too much hair. How do you find your mouths?" Gavin said. They both laughed.

"I bet I can find yours just fine." Jack said. Gavin squawked and looked up at him in disbelief.

"Would that be ok?" Geoff asked quickly.

"I... I don't know, is it?" Gavin asked.

"It's ok with me and Geoff." Jack said. Gavin nodded.

"So both of you are going to kiss me?" Gavin asked.

"Well not at the same time, but yeah. We're... dating." Geoff said. Gavin nodded.

"Alright." He said, nodding.

He sat up and pushed Jacks beard around, making him laugh as he messed with it, before kissing him right on the lips. He pulled back and looked at Jack, while he just let Gavin stare.

"Alright." Gavin said again.

He slid over and took Geoffs face in his hands, messing with his mustache, before kissing him on the lips as well. It lasted a bit longer, and when Gavin pulled away, he looked surprised.

"Geoffs a better kisser than you." Gavin said bluntly. Jack burst out into laughter, then so did Geoff. Gavin laughed just because they were. And he was beginning to feel happy.

"So is this secret? We could be a secret... club." Gavin said. Geoff smiled at him.

"Yeah, secret club." Jack agreed.

None of them heard Ryan hiding behind the corner gawking.


End file.
